


Can't You See, Can't You See?

by Singasongandneverstop



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Another smutty piece, But I'm not sorry in the slightest, Eric and the team are in the background, F/M, I'm Skyeward trash, I'm going to hell for these, Skyeward - Freeform, This is also an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singasongandneverstop/pseuds/Singasongandneverstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She grabs hold of the edge of the couch to support herself, and sees that Grant’s standing up. His hand is stretched out towards her, and she knows what he’s saying, even though there are no words involved. She puts her hand in his automatically, and smiles weakly at him as he pulls her to her feet.<br/>(AU from 1x19, where Ward never was a HYDRA mole, and happens to be very much in love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You See, Can't You See?

The moment Grant’s lips crashes onto hers, Skye gasps softly. She leans into the touch of his hands when he cradles her face, and her own hand comes to rest on his neck. The sounds that escapes Grant’s lips is something that she can’t quite put words into. Her heart is hammering in her chest as she pulls away, panting softly.  
She grabs hold of the edge of the couch to support herself, and sees that Grant’s standing up. His hand is stretched out towards her, and she knows what he’s saying, even though there are no words involved. She puts her hand in his automatically, and smiles weakly at him as he pulls her to her feet.  
She entwines their fingers together as Grant leads her down the hall, towards the bunks. Once she closes the door behind them, his lips are once again on hers, and she finds that she is just as eager to return the sweet kisses.  
His hands are slowly moving down her body, taking in every angle and curve of it. A moan slips past Skye’s lips, and she moves into his hands. Her own hands are resting on his chest, feeling the smooth, lean muscle under his Henley shirt. They slowly move down to his hips, and she looks up at him. He is nodding, and she pulls at the hemline, slowly revealing his body.  
He helps her pulling the shirt off and tosses it away, then his attentions are back on Skye. He pulls of her shirt, tossing it away as well, before he proceeds to kiss his way down her neck, chest and abdomen, smiling against her skin when he hears her moan. He stops when he reaches the scars after Quinn’s bullets, and presses a kiss to each of them, hearing her sharp intake of breath. “Am I hurting you?” He looks up at her as he asks.  
“No,” Skye whispers, and her eyes are shining with tears. She watches as Grant gets back onto his feet, and she wraps her arms around his neck, standing on her toes as she kisses him. It’s a beautiful sound that slips from his lips, and she wants to smile. She continues to kiss down Grant’s neck as he unclasps her bra and tosses it away from where they’re standing.  
He picks her up, and carries her over to one of the bunk beds in the room. She takes his hand in hers as he lays on top of her, and the feeling is actually quite comforting. She cards her fingers gently through his hair, and smiles when he closes his eyes. For a moment it actually sounds like he’s purring, and a soft laughter bubbles up in her throat.  
Her laughter is interrupted when his hands make their way down her body, mapping every inch of naked skin they can find. “Grant…” She whispers his name as the touch of his fingers sends sparks through her body. Then, his hands are on her breasts along with his mouth, and Skye throws her head back, doing her best to keep silent, as to not alert Koenig (if he’s in this part of the base), about what they’re doing.  
“Don’t.” Grant removes her hand when he sees that she’s trying to keep silent. “Who cares if he hears us?” Skye rolls her eyes. “Last time I checked, SHIELD had fraterniza-“ He cuts her off with a kiss, and grins like an idiot when she moans into his mouth. “I don’t think agents sleeping together are SHIELD’s biggest problem now.” He says as they part for air.  
Skye can’t help but grin at that. “You might be right on that one.” She looks at him as she unzips his jeans and pull them down. “I take it you’re very happy to see me?” She raises an eyebrow at him, and he rolls his eyes. “I’m always happy to see you,” He says as he kisses her, and he moans as their bodies once again come in contact.  
Skye lifts her hips when he unzips her jeans and pulls them down. Her heart feelings as if it’s going to beat its way out of her chest, and it makes her happier than she’s felt in the last couple of weeks. The wetness between her legs is growing with every touch Grant leaves on her body, and she finds that she simply can’t get enough.  
There are no words coming from either, because they show it with every touch, every caress and every kiss they leave on the other’s body. Grant removes his boxers, tossing them away, and then removes Skye’s panties, tossing them in the same direction. He kisses her again, hearing her gasp a little, and he can’t help but be eternally grateful that Coulson wanted him to stay at Providence with Skye, because he knows this is where he is supposed to be.  
“Skye, look at me.” She looks up at him, and her heart stops beating for a moment when she sees the look in his eyes. “I want you,” She whispers, and he nods. The kiss that follows is desperate and passionate, and they both break free for a moment as he enters her. “Grant…” Her nails dig into his back.  
Grant stills for a moment as he observes her. The sting of her nails digging into his back lasts only for a moment, because when Skye nods at him, he starts to move within her. He listens to every sound she makes, drinking them in like they’re the only thing keeping him anchored in that very moment.  
Skye takes in the expression on Grant’s face as she begins to move with him, and if their moaning isn’t giving them away, then the creaking of the bunk bed certainly is. She laughs when Grant peppers her face with kisses, and she does the same thing to him. Seeing him smile like that after so long is like watching the sun on the sky, almost blinding.  
He lets his hand slip between them, and his thumb brushes against her clit. The motion makes her tighten around him, and it’s almost enough to make him come. “Fuck, Grant…” He hears her whisper as he rubs her clit. Sparks shoot through his nerves, and he knows that neither of them will last any longer if they keep going like this.  
Skye can’t seem to stop the endless sounds that slip from her. “Grant…fuck…” She feels herself tether dangerously close on the edge of orgasm, and if she is to judge by the look on Grant’s face, he’ll be joining her soon.  
Their cries echo through the room as they come together, both trembling from the sheer force of the pleasure that’s filling them up. Skye is panting as she lifts her head to kiss him, and moves her kisses to his neck. “That was…That was… Wow.” It’s the only thing she can say as she pulls away in order to regain her breath. Grant is smiling at her like a complete idiot, and she realizes it’s a sight she can get more than used to see.  
“Yeah,” Grant smiles at her. “That was certainly wow.” He pulls out of her and rolls over, closing his eyes for a moment before he pulls her to his chest and kisses her. He’s never felt more at peace than he does right now, and it’s a feeling he didn’t know he’d been missing until now.  
When they emerge from the bedroom, they find the rest of the team in the assembly room with Koenig, who is shooting them very dark looks. Coulson and Trip gives them a look that says ‘About-Damn-Time’, while FitzSimmons are both looking like they’re trying so desperately hard not to laugh at them, and Skye just rolls her eyes.


End file.
